<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>索乌：最后一卷 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625890">索乌：最后一卷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TRUMP Series (Stage Play), TRUMP Series - Suemitsu (Plays), TRUMP: True of Vamp - The Origin of the Vampire | Suemitsu Kenichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Anderson/Ul de Rico</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>索乌：最后一卷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>第八十五页，第十三章。<br/>这本书他读了将近一半。<br/>若问他喜不喜欢这个故事，他大概不会讲出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.<br/>这本书躺在老旧的二手书店已经许多个月，永远位置都是在最靠近窗户的那座书架的第二层，从右边书第六本。<br/>这不是个好位置。<br/>不拘小节的老店长把小屋子塞得满满当当，书柜也把本身就不大的窗户挡住了一半，硬生生截成一条细长的窗框，连对面运河的景色也看不到了，室内昏暗得很。<br/>但是从某个盛情夏日开始，一名少年偶尔会拜访此处。这并不是值得令人好奇的事，因为这附近的人孩子也会跑来这里蹭书看，老店长早已不那么在乎。<br/>少年总是躲在角落里，借着灯光，仿佛阳光同他与世隔绝。他看起来并非是沉迷读书之人，总是一本换一本，扫几眼就继续寻找新的目标，像是没有任何故事可以抓住他的眼球。<br/>这样的几率终于在一个月后慢了下来，直到他终于选定了一本书买下来，便就没再出现。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.<br/>“这是下卷，你不一起买上卷吗？”老店望着少年递来的书和钱后，终于第一次正式同他开口对话。<br/>少年耸了下肩膀，看起来无欲无求，对于这本书是否有上卷也毫不在乎，“这家店里并没有上卷啊。您是否有些记不得这些被人送来并放了多年的旧书都还剩下哪些了呢？”<br/>老人没有生气，因为他的确有些老糊涂了。于是他干巴巴的笑了笑说“的确如此”，便起身离开桌子，走到角落去翻这套书的上卷。<br/>可是时隔久远，他的确无从下手。<br/>“其实这套书是有着‘上’，‘中’，‘下’三卷的，”身后的少年忽然开口，打破只有他们两个人的小小书间。<br/>老人回过头去，站在门口书桌前的少年整背着手，系好的斗篷披在身上，束好绳子的行囊挎上肩膀。<br/>他在旅行吧，这是老人唯一能给出的判定。<br/>少年露出的容貌光鲜亮丽，却又像是追忆起多年往事的一名老人。他的姿态透出不知怎么打磨来的优雅气质，但又和普通的孩子一样会让人轻易遗忘。<br/>说完那些话的少年就这样拾起桌子上的书，笑得不知是不是真心，“我已经看过上卷和中卷了。”讲完这些，他便留下钱和没来得及开口的老人，提着书离开了二手书店。<br/>老人只能捶着腰起身，内心无奈的抱怨年轻的孩子为何不早说，害得他这幅老身子骨还翻了半天书架。<br/>“啊…！”老人突然想起什么的拍了下几乎秃顶的脑袋，不过想想又觉得这件事说不说已经无所谓了。<br/>他想起来这套书从一开始就没有见过上卷和中卷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.<br/>“索菲，你要不要读一读这本？”<br/>索菲回头碰上的乌鲁的双眼。<br/>乌鲁眼底流露着光，那曾萦绕在他身侧讲不清道不明的气息散去不少，而一切都归功于他手中捧着的厚皮书。<br/>“非常有趣哦。”<br/>书面是猩红色的，烫金的文字如卷起的霜花漂亮的刻画在中央，还有绘制的藤花图案萦绕周围。<br/>而书名的下方，小小的一行写着“上卷”的字样。<br/>“你又把书从图书馆里带出来了吗？”索菲兴致缺缺的歪过头。<br/>但乌鲁不为所动，反而抓住索菲的手将其拉倒了角落里。像是只要在这里就不会被发现去了地下书库的事，就可以继续进行对话。<br/>索菲无语的翻了个白眼，但还是好心的抬手拿过了好友强推的书。随便翻开一页，细小的文字密密麻麻的排列在有些泛黄的纸上，看起来篇幅不少。<br/>“我没有你那么对这些有兴趣。”<br/>“那我念给你听吧，”乌鲁虔诚的发出邀请，看来这本书的内容对他不是一般的有吸引力，“不过这有些长…对了，我也可以读完后概括的讲给你听，也许你就会有兴趣了。”<br/>“乌鲁，为什么非要让我听这个故事啊…”索菲叹了口气，可并没有甩手走人。<br/>“因为读到这样振奋人心的故事，就会想要和索菲你分享呀。”<br/>乌鲁的手心搭在胸口，诚恳直白的传达自己的希望，如同在邀请共舞的搭档。<br/>而这份感情正摇曳着索菲挣扎的内心，让他对自身无能为力。他无法直白的继续拒绝，但也没有坦然的接受表达亲近，只是沉默的作出模糊的肯定。<br/>以此开始，当乌鲁读完几章后就会讲给索菲听。这或许就是热爱阅读的乌鲁的能力吧？总是可以精确的总结出故事的内容，生动的表达出来，将他对作者的钦佩和故事的热爱毫无保留的献给索菲。<br/>不论这个故事最后本身对索菲是否有了很大的吸引力，索菲每次仍旧都安静的侧在楼梯上，托着腮凝视着乌鲁，安静的聆听对方绘声绘色描述故事的嗓音飘在地下的巨大书库中，落在他心头与耳畔旁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.<br/>“乌鲁，”索菲打开青蓝色的书皮，手指抚摸过第一页的纸张。总觉得许久没有感受过这样的触感，令他甚是怀念与难耐。<br/>“念给我听吧。”<br/>他递给刚才被呼唤了名字的人，可投去的视线却像是看着更远更远的地方。<br/>“既然是索菲的愿望的话，那当然是没问题啦！”对面的少年欢快的接受了提议，拿过书后站起身一副准备宣读的模样。但是他还是好奇的看了看书的名字，随后奇怪的撅起嘴巴，“索菲，这是下卷啊。你不从头看吗？”<br/>“行啦，乌鲁。我就想听这一本。”<br/>“可是我都不知道前面的故事呢…”即使这样说，被称作乌鲁的少年还是决定执行下午，一边跺步一边掀开到了第一章。<br/>少年念出第一章的题目。<br/>少年——Camelia朗诵起最后的一卷的故事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6.<br/>“乌鲁，怎么了？”<br/>在书柜上四处查看的乌鲁抬起头，看起来非常沮丧。<br/>“上卷和中卷都读完了，但是怎么都找不到下卷。”乌鲁举起手里的中卷解释道。<br/>说起来乌鲁昨天读完了中卷，今天本来是要给索菲讲的。<br/>索菲并没多发表想法，总是他做出的第一步还是来到书架前帮忙找了起来。<br/>上卷是猩红色的封皮，中卷是草绿色的封皮。那么下卷肯定也是不同的颜色，所以这给他们增加了难度。<br/>然而不管两名少年如何努力的在硕大的书库里寻找，最终依旧一无所获。<br/>索菲第一次见到乌鲁主动拜托拉斐尔去查这本书的事，但是迟迟都没有音信。直到乌鲁有一次苦笑着说，这本书并没有写完出版，作者又隐居起来，他才放弃。<br/>从而这本书的故事就这样于两名少年之间止住，在乌鲁的期盼里无疾而终。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7.<br/>因此当索菲在旧书店靠窗的书架第二层看到这本书时，他发觉自己许久没有这样开心过。<br/>藏蓝色的书皮吃着薄灰，褪色的纸张和他的走过的时间一样漫长。<br/>但是转念一想，他又为何要开心呢？<br/>他甚至无法从这本书上寻找到任何值得他如此开心的理由。<br/>因为原本会为此而开心的那个人已经不在了。<br/>这根本不值得他开心，而是永无止尽的怀念和痛不欲生。<br/>他坐在那个角落里，窗外远处的运河水面波光淋漓，可惜折射出的碎片光斑根本映不进那条细长的窗口。<br/>爬上老旧书店墙壁的爬山虎和栅栏上开放的牵牛花都安静得不行，把这个挤在两栋大楼中央的小店铺同街道上的人流隔离开。<br/>仿佛这里被与世隔绝，听不到声音。<br/>仿佛回到了曾经的克兰，那个埋藏在地底的巨大书库。<br/>这里是吸血鬼的城镇，但这只吸血鬼却永恒的孤独。<br/>所以他买了这本书。<br/>即使他其实已经记不得这个系列前面的内容，甚至主人公的名字他都没有兴趣再去回想。然而等他用如第一次阅读的心境草草掀开其中一页，恰巧扫到上面的人名时，他仿佛再次听到了熟悉的声音念出这几个字母拼写的发音，持续着为他讲述里面的故事。<br/>对，那时候自己并没让乌鲁给自己念故事。<br/>这或许是一个遗憾也不一定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8.<br/>乌鲁死了。<br/>逝去在他的怀里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9.<br/>乌鲁死了。<br/>逝去在克兰燃烧的大火背景中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10.<br/>乌鲁死了。<br/>逝去在他怎么也无法被焚烧干净的永恒生命的躯体下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>11.<br/>乌鲁再也无法知道这本书的后续。<br/>其实这本下卷在后来仅仅两年内就出版了。<br/>真是不可思议。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>12.<br/>第二百三十六页，最后一章。<br/>这本书接近了尾声。<br/>而他带着这本书已经离开那座城市许久，只因迟迟都没看完。<br/>时而他不愿回忆起那个声音，时而他又会拿出来再看两眼，时而他会要求“乌鲁”念给他听。<br/>就这样，今日最后一章的故事他还是递给了Camelia。<br/>可是Camelia朗诵的声音却突然停止。<br/>“怎么了？”索菲睁开眼。主人公即将说出来的话迟迟没被念完整，抓心得恨。<br/>Camelia反而是震惊的模样，缓缓抬头举起翻开的最后一页，打印的字体在开头几行时就结束了。<br/>“后面就没有内容了…”<br/>索菲不敢相信，他起身三步并作两步走过去夺来书，反复看了几遍。<br/>真的没有了，最后一页开头的部分，就卡在主人公开口说话的地方，那段话虽然被写完了，却总有着绝对没讲完的感觉。<br/>此后剩下的部分都是空白。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>13.<br/>后来索菲绕回那个城镇，但老店长也不知道这个人的事情。<br/>再后来他找到过出版社，找到过其他书店的人。直到他清楚了这本书背后的故事。<br/>这个系列是那名作者唯一的作品，最后的作品，但是并没能写完。<br/>因为他生了病，后来隐居。再后来仅有朋友拜访，却发现他已经孤独的死去。<br/>这本书的内容也在此终结，没人可以替他完成。唯独那句他发病时写到一半的话被朋友凭借想象补充完整，所以才会让人读起来有种没讲完的违和感。<br/>可惜这名作者并不有名，人生也就写过这么一个系列，永远都穷困潦倒。最后他的朋友还是觉得出版了下卷比较好，所以托了关系印出来。但只有几本而已，就这样散落在吸血鬼的社会里。<br/>不，或许这个没人在意了后续的故事，已经流入了人类社会也不一定。只是没人知道前面的故事，没人在意后面的故事，看到结尾的截断都会感到惋惜于愤怒吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>14.<br/>如果乌鲁还在，也不会读到结局。<br/>索菲即使活着，也永远不会读到结局。<br/>断送的性命带来的是断送的故事，一个永远无法触及并解不开的谜底。<br/>索菲似乎觉得脑海里被唤醒了什么。只是画面里没有阅读给他听的声音，只有乌鲁最后消失的气息所拥有的寂静，和头顶烈火燃烧的嘶鸣。<br/>倘若克劳斯是可以用双手书写吸血鬼故事的作者，那他一定带走了索菲想要的乌鲁的结局，给予了索菲永生无法结束的等待。<br/>索菲。他怀中的书已经不可能再有后续，而撰写的人让他在断送的章节里永远痛苦下去，持久的成为这本书的唯一读者。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>